Being Pleasured is Too Hard To Deal With
by MeeMeeCandy777
Summary: PWP - Lemon - What if the three of them try to bang each other? (Jill/Nicholai/Carlos) (Resident Evil 3)


**September 28, 1998**

"We need a Fuse, power cord, and oil. Carlos, you get the fuse. Jill, you get the oil." Nicholai said.

"Okay." Carlos said, then left the Trolley.

"All right!" Jill said.

"Jill. Hold on."

"What is it?"

"Are you a virgin?" He asked her.

Jill looked at Nicholai, who was sitting down on the seat, and unzipping his pants.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Jill asked.

"I understand you question. But just can you make love with me for once, Jill?" Nicholai asked.

"Yes..."

"Good. Now get on top of me."

Sighing, Jill pulled off her lacy black underwear and freed her breasts. He got out the lubricant and put it on his cock. She took birth control pills earlier. As long as neither Carlos nor Nicholai had an STD, this will be fine. She licked the tip and suck him before she pulled away.

She got on top of him, and he entered inside her, breaking her haymen. She screamed because it's hurts. He tried to calm her down.

"Come on, stop crying. Just calm down and it will go away..."

A minute passed and Jill told him he can move. He went deep as he could. Then, he heard a moan.

"You hit my sensitive spot. Oh..." She moaned.

Nicholai started to thrusting in and out of her and engaged in their liplock. After a few mintues, he went faster and harder.

Just then, Carlos came, holding the fuse.

"Guys, I got the f-"

When he saw this, he didn't say anything. Carlos have a STD before the mission two months ago. Also, he dated several women because they loved the accent. He went to the front of the Trolley where Mikhail is at.

"Hey, what should I-"

"...Just d..o it. Made your option quick because..." He coughed blood out and went unconscious.

Carlos sat down and looked at Mikhail, which he is unconscious. Finally, he decided his option.

"Thanks. I come back to thank you later when you're awake." Carlos said, and went to the back.

He arrived and unzipped his pants, reveling his 5 inch penis.

"Filho de puta fiho da puta!" Carlos yelled, then entered inside of her anus very hard and put his hands on the window. Then he started to thrust in and out.

"It's hurting really bad!" Jill yelled.

"What do you mean?" Nicholai asked.

"My anus!" She answered.

He stopped and looked who is it. It was Carlos.

"What the hell are you doing?!"

"É assim que we sente multo bem, tão apertado e quente..." Carlos spoked.

Anyway, Jill was in pain, filled with pleasure and anger. And she was close to exploding. And so as the two of them.

"Estou gozando..." Carlos said, before he groaned and exploded deep inside her with enough force to have Jill bursting at the seams with her juices, thick streams of it slipping and pooling to her knees. "Isso é gata direito, cum para mim..." He said.

After seeing this whole experience, Nicholai released inside her. He couldn't hold it anymore.

The three collapsed and tried to catch their breath.

"I got to go now." Nicholai said, then left.

Carlos gives her a First Aid Spray kit and she used one on her anus, which it was painful.

"Sorry about that, chica."

Jill kissed Carlos on the lips and then she slapped him.

"That slap is for hurting my ass." Jill said.

"Okay. On the bright side, I brought the fuse."

Jill slapped him again, this time harder.

**Several Months Later...**

She is sitting at the doctor's office. Jill's immune system is starting to weaken, leaving her unprotected against diseases (Expect the T-Virus). She guessed he's having the same problem because Carlos arrived at there too.

"What's wrong with me? I'm getting worse even when I'm taking medication." He said.

"Tell me." Jill said.

"Well, I have -"

Right about that time, a doctor and a nurse came in.

"You want to hear the good news or the bad news?" The doctor asked.

"Just tell us."

"Well, we did a blood test on the both of you and not only you unprotected against diseases, but according to his medical history, Carlos had contracted HIV/AIDS months ago.

"Why you..." Jill yelled, and then slapped him.

"I'm the one who's know about health, so let me do it." The nurse said, then slapped him.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?!"

"Fine. Seven months ago, just three months before the incident, I was at a party in The Brazil Bar when I discovered these drinks. You know I now 21, but I decided to get a drink. Drink, after drink, and soon I got drunk. Then I met a woman who have the disease and well... Let's just say I've raped her by drugging her and taking her to my house. After I was done, I suddenly passed out from excessive drinking and didn't woke up until I was in the hospital. I drank 34 beers and 2 vodkas that night. And soon after that, I was HIV positive." He said.

"That's so sad. I shouldn't help you and comfort you..." Jill said.

"Yeah... I'm taking medicine now."

She hugged him and cried. She hopes that one day, someone will find a cure...


End file.
